Miroku's Paradise
by Miko Sakura-sama
Summary: Kagome gets to take a vacation to America, Louisiana, Mardi Gras to be exact. She invites the gang to go along too. They have no clue what Mardi Gras really is... Wait until they find out. OneShot


Miroku's Paradise. By: Sakura Katsana and Yukina Kimare  
  
"Guess what?" Kagome looked especially excited, she even got Inuyasha out of his tree to listen to what she had to say.  
  
"What is it Kagome-sama?" Sango smiled brightly, holding Kirara in her hands.  
  
"Yes Lady Kagome?" Miroku sat down in the grass.  
  
"Spit it out baka." Inuyasha scoffed and waited for her to say what she needed to.  
  
"I'm getting to go on vacation!" She beamed brightly. "America."  
  
"America? What in the seven hells is America?" Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
"You wouldn't know what it is." Kagome remembered. "It's a foreign country far away from here, you wouldn't know it. They speak English there."  
  
"Why isn't it called English then?" Shippou crossed his arms.  
  
"Because it is a very unusual country." Miroku smiled. "It's best not to ask questions Shippou."  
  
"But that's how you learn! Right Kagome?" Shippou pouted, running towards Kagome.  
  
"So you're going to be gone a long time then?" Sango changed the subject, Shippou looked like his little heart had broken.  
  
"Kagome! Don't leave me here with Inuyasha!" Shippou cried, "TAKE ME WITH YOU! TAKE ME WITH YOU! TAKE ME WITH YOU!!!!!" Shippou clung onto Kagome's leg.  
  
"Well." Kagome started but was interrupted by Inuyasha.  
  
"Why the hell are you leaving at a time like this?!" He growled. "Just up and leaving me here with these three? Without anything to do huh? And what about the Shikon non kakera?" He turned to leave to his usual pouting spot.  
  
"Well, I was trying to say." Kagome watched as Inuyasha turned back around. "You guys are coming with me!" She almost burst with excitement.  
  
"Really?" Shippou's eyes widened. He squeezed her leg tighter.  
  
"What? We get to come!?" Sango smiled brightly.  
  
Miroku began to smile. "Where exactly in A-mere-E-can are we going?" He had trouble saying it.  
  
"New Orleans, Louisiana." She smiled, looking at Inuyasha, who looked a bit shocked.  
  
"What's the point of going there? Why don't you just go to your time's Japan for vacation? But since you're all going, I guess I'll be dragged along too." Inuyasha pretended not to care.  
  
"You don't have to come if you don't want to Inuyasha." Kagome shrugged and began to walk towards the well.  
  
"Hey wait a minute!" He looked a little worried, "How are we gonna get there?"  
  
"A plane will take us there." Kagome couldn't help smiling, she picked up Shippou and hugged him tight. Kagome smiled again and looked at Miroku, "Are you guys ready?"  
  
They all nodded except Inuyasha. "As ready as I'll ever be." He scoffed and then he dived into the well.  
  
"Come on guys, Miroku, Sango go first incase there's trouble there's someone who has been through before on each side. Just jump in." Kagome smiled and waited for Sango to drop in.  
  
Sango jumped in with Kirara in her arms and fell until she disappeared.  
  
"You next Miroku." Kagome looked at him, a slight sign of worry on his face. He smiled and jumped in.  
  
"Me next," Kagome smiled at Shippou. She looked around one last time, no one was there but Shippou. She was so used to looking back at her friends as she went through, this time she was last. She plunged into the well.  
  
***  
  
"Hurry the hell up Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled at her while she packed the last of her stuff. "Are you obsessing over her room?" Inuyasha scoffed at Sango and Miroku.  
  
"What does this do?" Sango pushed a button. "Ayaaahhhh!" Sango ran to Miroku, covering her ears from the large blast of music coming from the box. "Cover your ears! I've awakened a demon!"  
  
"Don't worry Sango, I'll protect you!" Miroku grabbed Sango but her butt.  
  
*WAMM* Sango slapped Miroku into Kagome's stuffed animals. "Ecchi!" She yelled.  
  
Shippou walked over to the pile of stuffed animals. "Awwww Miroku! Look what you did! You killed Kagome's animals, they're not moving!" Shippou picked one up.  
  
"May they rest in peace." Miroku closed his eyes.  
  
"It's ok Miroku, they were never alive." Kagome smiled and sighed. Everyone but Inuyasha looked at her strangely.  
  
"You collect dead animals!?" Shippou looked disgusted and shocked.  
  
"No no, they're stuffed animals, they're toys." Kagome laughed and zipped her suitcase.  
  
***  
  
"Hold on sir." The security guard stopped Inuyasha as he went through the metal detector. "Is that a weapon you have with you?" The security guard pointed to Inuyasha's side.  
  
"What else would it be baka?" Inuyasha growled and then disregarded the security guard.  
  
"You can't take that on the plane sir." The security guard frowned.  
  
"And why the hell not?" Inuyasha scoffed and continued walking.  
  
"I'm afraid you need to hand that over," the security guard pointed at the sword.  
  
"Really now? Well why don't I just use it on you?" Inuyasha grinned and unsheathed Tetsusaiga.  
  
"No, no, it's ok, go ahead." The security guard moved aside and allowed Sango and Miroku to also pass with their weapons. Inuyasha still frowned at the guard. "Move along now everyone." The guard grinned a sheepish grin and allowed Shippou and Kagome to pass with Kagome's luggage.  
  
"Why the hell was that baka bothering my sword?" Inuyasha growled in the guard's general direction. Inuyasha slowly looked out the window to see a certain something. "What the HELL is that thing?!" Inuyasha pointed to the planes outside.  
  
"Those are planes." Kagome sweat dropped and found them some seats to wait for their plane to be called. "It's like Kirara but looks more like a bird." She explained.  
  
"Not like any damn bird I've ever seen!" Inuyasha frowned and plopped down next to Kagome.  
  
Flight 29 from Tokyo to America boarding now. The announcer called.  
  
"That's us!" Kagome got up and walked through the tunnel with cautious companions.  
  
"There are your seats." The flight attendant ushered Kagome and Inuyasha to one side, Miroku and Sango to another, along with Shippou.  
  
"We will be taking off now." The flight attendant announced as Inuyasha sniffed the air.  
  
The sounds of the plane taking off startled Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou. "What the hell?" Inuyasha looked out the window to see them taking off into the sky and soaring. "What the hell is the piece of crap doing?" Inuyasha folded his arms and looked out the window until he drifted off into sleep.  
  
***  
  
After the landing.  
  
"Ok, she smiled. Kirara, you will need to get in my bag. You can't look like that. Inuyasha, wear a cap since new moon isn't here yet. You guys are fine as you are." She smiled and then grabbed up her suitcase. "Thank you!" She waved to the car as her and her friends left the car. "That was a nice taxi ride." Kagome said to Sango as the others shakily got out of the taxi.  
  
"The thing was a demon!" Inuyasha insisted to Miroku who was laughing at the hanyou's look. "It sang a strange language also!" Inuyasha folded his arms.  
  
"I think that was English Inuyasha." Miroku laughed.  
  
***  
  
"Here we are!" Kagome opened the door to the hotel room. "Ooh, it's nice!" She walked over to a bed and sat down.  
  
"There are only two beds." Sango frowned.  
  
"You can share with me Lady Sango." Miroku grinned one of his lecherous grins.  
  
*WHAM* Sango slapped Miroku in the face and walked over to Kagome. "I guess we'll have to share," Sango sat next to Kagome, sitting her boomerang down.  
  
"I'm sure as hell not sharing with Miroku." Inuyasha frowned and took off his fire rat cloak, using it as a pillow; he lie down on the floor.  
  
"Fine with me," Miroku laughed and sat down on his bed.  
  
"Where do I go?" Shippou hugged Kirara. "Where do we go?" Shippou pouted.  
  
"Our bed is too crowded Shippou, you can sleep with Inuyasha or Miroku." Kagome smiled and lie back on the bed. "Soft." She smiled.  
  
Shippou and Kirara didn't like the weird beds and decided to sleep on the floor with Inuyasha, who grudgingly agreed.  
  
"So, wanna go explore New Orleans?" Kagome looked at Shippou who was already asleep next to Kirara.  
  
"I don't know, Kirara's been acting sick since she got here. I should stay and take care of her." Sango looked disappointed.  
  
"It's ok, we'll let Shippou stay, people might get scared of him." Kagome looked outside, it was getting dark. "Inuyasha, it's almost time for you to turn human. We can go then, so you don't have to use the cap." Kagome smiled and went to the bathroom.  
  
"Why?" Shippou cried, "I wanna go with you!" He sniffled and then looked at the sickly demon cat. "Alright." He gave in and looked at a dissatisfied Inuyasha.  
  
"I hate this time of month." Inuyasha sighed and then lie back down on the floor. "It is so damn annoying." He scoffed.  
  
"Lighten up Inuyasha, Lady Kagome invited us here and paid for it too, it was very nice of her. You should be grateful." Miroku frowned at him, then soon forgot because he saw Sango walk to the walk-in closet and return in a new outfit Kagome had let her borrow.  
  
"Yeah, Houshi-sama's right Inuyasha, be happy." Sango watched as Shippou woke up, looking around at them all, drowsily.  
  
"I'm back." Kagome smiled.  
  
"We can see that wench." Inuyasha turned away from them. Inuyasha stifled a small cry as the night fully returned. His hair began to get darker and darker until it was jet-black and his dog-ears slid down to the sides of his face. "Well, the damn thing's done with." Inuyasha looked at them again, Sango looked a little shocked.  
  
"I've never seen him turn human." Sango whispered to Kagome. "It's kinda weird." She looked at him; he was eyeing her with some annoyance.  
  
"Well of course its weird, I turned human baka." He got up and walked to the door. "I'm human, let's hurry up and go." Inuyasha had trouble figuring out the strange door.  
  
"Ok, Shippou, stay with Kirara, make sure she feels better, we'll be back soon." Kagome smiled and her, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku left the room.  
  
"Do I have to? I wanna go! WAAAAAAAAAH!" Shippou began to cry.  
  
"Be careful kitsune, don't even put one FOOT out of this room until we return, don't forget, I'll only be human till morning." Inuyasha laughed and turned to leave.  
  
"It's ok Shippou-kun. We'll be back soon!" Kagome hugged the little kitsune and closed the door.  
  
"They always leave me! That jerk Inuyasha!" Shippou frowned and lie down back next to kirara.  
  
***  
  
"Where should start?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha who just shrugged.  
  
"Wherever Kagome-sama." Sango smiled and then looked towards the hotel. "Do you think Shippou and Kirara will be ok?" She bit her lip.  
  
"The annoying little kitsune and Kirara will be fine." Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
"Inuyasha, leave Shippou-kun alone!" Kagome scolded Inuyasha who just returned the look.  
  
"Look! Festivities!" Miroku pointed to a large group of people partying wildly in the streets. "Let's go see." He began walking over to the large group of odd people.  
  
"We're coming Miroku!" Kagome walked with the others towards Miroku. They all began to walk through the crowded street until.  
  
"They are acting really strange, maybe we should go." Inuyasha turned to leave before he heard Miroku.  
  
"This is.paradise!" Miroku smiled as a girl flashed in his direction. "They are all showing themselves to me!" Miroku walked over to a ground of people passing around bottles of some kind of tan-ish drink. He grinned and grabbed a bottle for himself.  
  
"This place is crazy!" Sango looked at all the people flashing around them.  
  
"What in the seven hells is going on?" Inuyasha yelled to Kagome. "Can we go now?"  
  
"Does it look like I know?" Kagome frowned and began walking around. "Well, until we find Miroku we can't go anywhere!" She looked to check if Sango and Inuyasha were still behind her. "Miroku, I think we should go." She spotted him and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Not yet Kagome-sama!" He looked a bit dizzy. "Razzle Dazzle!" He laughed and then gawked at a flashing girl.  
  
"What's in that?" Kagome looked at the bottle.  
  
"It's some strange drink. It's good though!" He smiled and wandered off again.  
  
"What in the seven hells is wrong with the baka?" Inuyasha frowned and crossed his arms. "Gods, can we please go?"  
  
"Hey! We're from Girls Gone Wild©! Wanna flash for the camera?" A man with a camcorder smiled at Sango and Kagome.  
  
"What did he say?" Sango looked at Kagome.  
  
"I don't know, let me look at my translation book." Kagome looked through the words he had spoken and the guy patiently waited as Inuyasha frowned at him. Kagome stared down at the words and their meanings. She was very quiet. She looked up a few certain words and then yelled in English. "YOU SICK PERVERTED ASS HOLE!!!" Kagome screamed in English so loud people around her, including Sango and Inuyasha, stared at her. Kagome grabbed a car of beer from a drunk and threw it at the guy.  
  
"What the hell's your problem? It's all just fun!" The guy laughed.  
  
"What did she say?" Sango asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Does it look like I know? I can't speak this damn language!" He frowned, seeing Kagome was upset, walked in front of her.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the book away from Kagome and looked up three words. Which he learned very fast. "Go f*&# yourself hentai!" He unsheathed his sword and was about to strike.  
  
"Inuyasha calm down!" Kagome held back his hand and made him slowly lower it.  
  
"You're crazy!" The guy quickly ran away, yelling something foreign.  
  
"What did he ask?" Sango looked at the translation book. Kagome whispered to Sango whose eyes opened wider with each word. "The hentai!" Sango yelled.  
  
"What the in all the hells-?" Inuyasha went quiet as Kagome whispered to him what he had asked. "That damn yarou hentai!" Inuyasha growled, but it was still just a sad human growl.  
  
Sango looked around, seeing the people ignoring them again, she looked at all the bottles everywhere. "I think I'll try some, since we're here." Sango walked over to where Miroku had gotten his and grabbed her own. "Here I go." She took a swig and almost gagged. Then she took another. "Not *COUGH* bad." She smiled and then grabbed one for Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"No thanks." Inuyasha mocked someone nice.  
  
"Sure, I guess." Kagome grabbed it and took one big sip. "Whoa," She continued drinking for a while. "I'm gonna go see some stuff." Kagome walked off.  
  
"Can you care for yourself?" Inuyasha asked Sango, who was laughing for no reason.  
  
"Yeah, sure." She giggled and walked off too.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with them?" Inuyasha sniffed, forgetting he was human. "Damn, I can't smell what's doing this to them." He thought for a moment, "It's seems like they're drunk." Inuyasha hurried off past all the police and flashers looking for Kagome. Which he found, drinking more of the strange drink.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha!" She yelled, although he was right next to her.  
  
"I'm not deaf wench!" He growled. "Can we go now?" Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Come on, have some fun!" She gulped down some more, unknown to them, beer.  
  
"Are you ok Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at her hard. "Were you poisoned?" He shook her; some beer drops flew out on him.  
  
"Try some." Kagome shoved the bottle to Inuyasha, who turned it away.  
  
"That shit is evil." He scoffed and pushed her away as some police arrested two flashers. Miroku wandered over to Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"Hi, you're kawaii, wanna bear my child?" He smiled drunkenly at Inuyasha. "I'd love you to be my child's mother!" He grinned, rubbing Inuyasha's butt. *RUB RUB*  
  
"Damn it hentai! I'm a man! What the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha slapped Miroku and looked at him angrily. "You're acting like Kagome!" Inuyasha growled, but it came out pathetic. "Go sit somewhere!" Inuyasha followed Kagome; she was holding another brand-new beer bottle.  
  
"Why did you get another baka?" He tried to get it away from Kagome.  
  
"Help!" Inuyasha heard Sango yell. "I've been poisoned!"  
  
"The damn women! They are as irresponsible as the hentai!" Inuyasha ran towards Sango's voice. He passed so many flashers; he was blushing when he reached Sango. "What the hell is wrong? Who poisoned you?" Inuyasha stared at her.  
  
"I can't walk straight!" She yelled, "Why can't I walk straight?" She cried and hugged Inuyasha. "You're cute, can you help me find my way to my boyfriend?" She looked at Inuyasha, who immediately went redder in the cheeks.  
  
"Sango! It's Inuyasha!" Inuyasha shook her. "What do you mean boyfriend?" He looked pass Sango at a group of people showing themselves to the hentai man which carried, what Kagome called, a camcorder.  
  
"He has dark hair, and he has a hole in his hand! His names something like My-ri-ko!" She tripped and laughed.  
  
"You mean Miroku? He's not your-" He couldn't finish because she was wandering off. "Gods, why must I handle all three of them?" Inuyasha chased after her, hoping Kagome would be ok.  
  
***  
  
"Will you bear my children?" Miroku asked a woman who was smiling at him.  
  
"Huh?" The woman smiled and jumped off the guy she was standing on. "Wanna see me flash?" She stared at him for a while.  
  
"Flash?" Miroku thought about what that was, he didn't know.  
  
"You're not American are you?" She smiled, and demonstrated what exactly flashing was for this foreigner.  
  
"I like America!" Miroku grinned his lecherous grin and forgot totally about her bearing his children. He walked away and saw another woman. "Flash." He said and she did so. This IS heaven. He smiled and walked along, holding his beer bottle. After tripping a few more times, he looked at a guy who was flashing too. This did not make him smile.  
  
***  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to Kagome, with the dazed Sango. "What's wrong with you?" She looked like she was going to wretch any second.  
  
"Hi." She laughed and then looked where 5 girls were flashing a very hentai houshi.  
  
"Miroku!" Inuyasha tried to growl again. "Sango, there's the hentai." He pushed her towards him.  
  
"Boyfriend!" She called to Miroku who was grinning at the girls. He glanced at Sango and strangely lost interest in all the other girls.  
  
Kagome wobbled over to Inuyasha and looked at him, smiling.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at her as she swayed back and forth.  
  
"You know, you're hot!" She smiled a flirtatious smile at Inuyasha, who blushed. She gulped down some more beer. "You know, I've always liked you." She began, as Inuyasha blushed again.  
  
"G-give me that!" Inuyasha grabbed the beer bottle, although he wanted to hear more, and held it higher than Kagome could reach.  
  
"You know, I liked you a lot until you took my beer away! Give it!" She reached for it but Inuyasha held it up higher.  
  
***  
  
"You'll be ok here Kirara, I'm gonna go find the others." Shippou smiled at her and left the room. "Where could they be?" He thought. He quickly changed into a boy with a red shirt and blue jeans, then began walking to the elevator. "How do I get down?" Then he remembered going up here on a thing Kagome called an elevator. Someone was getting on, he could follow her. He raced to the elevator, smiling.  
  
***  
  
"Hi hot girl!" Miroku smiled at Sango who smiled back.  
  
"Hi Miroku, my boyfriend," Sango grabbed him.  
  
"Boyfriend?" Miroku grinned. "Flash!" He yelled, drunkenly at Sango who looked at him strangely.  
  
"Huh?" Sango looked at him and then smiled. "What are you doing?" She swayed from side to side.  
  
"Asking people to 'flash'" Miroku grinned as he watched two girls flashing a foot away. Then four men grabbed them and locked their hands in some trapping device.  
  
"Well that's interesting." Sango stared at his covered hand. "You're not Miroku!" Sango frowned, still swaying.  
  
"Yes I am!" He looked at her strangely.  
  
"Ok." Sango laughed and stared around looking at all the people carrying strange glowing sticks.  
  
***  
  
"KAGOME!" Shippou looked left and right for signs of his friends. "Inuyasha! Sango?" He called. "Miroku?" He sighed and finally noticed his surroundings. "Hey! Why is everyone revealing themselves?!" Shippou covered his eyes leaving a small opening so he wouldn't fall down.  
  
"Hi!" A girl walked up to Shippou and 'revealed herself' to him.  
  
"Get away!" Shippou pushed the crazy woman aside and began screaming Kagome's name.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha threw the bottle high into the sky and looked at Kagome's upset face. "There." He frowned. "No more." He told her like she was five.  
  
"What did the beer ever to you dude?!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Beer?" Inuyasha looked at her strangely. "What the hell is beer?"  
  
"The stuff I was drinking, someone told me what it was!" She sniffled and then collapsed on him.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha sighed and tried to get up, but didn't.  
  
***  
  
"Aah!" Shippou ran from a group of people running with their tops up. *BOING* A beer bottle fell on top on Shippou's head. "This smells like Kagome's" He sniffed it. "Oh no!" He looked at his hands, he was a kitsune again. It also smelled like Inuyasha. "How does he always know?" Shippou frowned, walking off.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" People started screaming. "It's a freakish thing!" They yelled and they all began to run away in every direction. "Get away!" People began to throw things at him as they ran. Soon the entire street was empty except a drunken Miroku, Sango, passed-out Kagome, a concerned and confused Inuyasha, and of course Shippou.  
  
"Sango!" Shippou spotted her looking around a little less dizzily than she was a few minutes before. "Miroku! A freakish thing, we gotta run!" She grabbed his arm. "Huh?" She looked at him. "Shippou?" she looked a bit drunk and a bit concerned.  
  
"Sango!" Shippou jumped on Sango. "Where's Kagome?" He looked around and then saw her. "Kagome!" He yelled in her direction, which caused Inuyasha to look up from his spot, Shippou could tell he was not happy.  
  
"Hey there little girl!" Miroku smiled at Shippou. "Razzle Dazzle?" He laughed and then patted Sango on the back. "Hey, where did all the women go?" He sighed and looked a bit depressed.  
  
"You hentai!" Sango yelled as she took the final drink from her bottle.  
  
"Huh?" Shippou looked strangely at Sango and Miroku and then looked behind them.  
  
"Guys, we need to leave, Kagome fainted thanks to that damn beer." Inuyasha was carrying Kagome in his arms. "She needs a bath too, she smells like crap even with a human nose." He looked a moment at Shippou, then the others. "Didn't Kagome tell you to stay were you were?" Inuyasha frowned at the kitsune.  
  
"You took too long!" Shippou sighed and turned around, spotting some red, stick-shaped things lying on the ground. "CANDY!" He ran to it, plopping down beside it.  
  
Miroku turned to Sango, "I'll give them thirty minutes to come back, are you tempted?" *WINK WINK* *NUDGE NUDGE*  
  
"Not really." Sango scoffed and walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome. She took the final sip from her beer bottle, which made her a bit more drunk than she had been a second ago.  
  
Shippou bit into one of the red things, "Hey, this isn't candy!" He frowned and used Fox Fire on them. They began to crack and pop very loudly. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" Shippou screamed and jumped on Inuyasha's head.  
  
"What the hell?" Inuyasha looked back at the things that made the loud noises. "GET OFF ME KITSUNE!" Inuyasha shook Shippou off his head a he flew towards to crackling things.  
  
Shippou screamed again and then ran towards Sango.  
  
Kagome woke up, "Who set up fire crackers?" She fainted again.  
  
"Fire crackers?" Inuyasha looked at the little kitsune, "You did this baka! Why would you use your little fires to do that?" He growled his pathetic human growl and walked in the direction on the hotel. "Come on! Kagome needs to get back to the room." Inuyasha didn't wait for them, he was off.  
  
"Let's go guys!" Shippou made them come too. Soon they were back at their room, outside, confused how to enter.  
  
"How the hell do we get in?" Inuyasha turned the handle, but it wouldn't budge. "Damn, it's locked."  
  
"Kagome used a small key of some kind." Miroku said lazily. "Maybe she has it on her." He laughed for no reason and collapsed on the ground.  
  
*SIGH*SWEATDROP* Inuyasha felt around in Kagome's pants pockets. "Here." Inuyasha pulled out a small, hard, square that he showed the door, waiting for it to open. "Damn door, it doesn't care about the pass."  
  
"I think you slide it in there." Sango pointed to the card slit. "Let me try." Inuyasha handed her the pass and she opened the door. "Take Kagome in, I'll get Miroku." She swayed back out the door and Inuyasha plopped Kagome on her bed.  
  
Sango dropped Miroku on his bed and then sat down next to him, exhausted. "I don't feel too good." She covered her mouth and walked into the other room, the bathroom. She had learned that at Kagome's house. Sato had been sick and Kagome lead him there to a 'toilet' to throw up. She did the same.  
  
"Kagome reeks." Inuyasha scrunched his nose and turned his head in disgust. He picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. "I can't stand her stench, she'll just have to get wet." He sat her in the tub and fumbled with the three shiny knobs. He remembered she was using them to make certain water come out of the shiny water hole. He turned on the middle knob and closed the curtain. Kagome moved in her sleep and her hand moved up and hit Inuyasha in the head. He quickly turned off the water, fearing she would drown and then her hand slammed into a 'special' place. "GODS WOMEN!" He winced in pain and passed out, falling into the tub next to Kagome.  
  
***  
  
"Goodnight Miroku, Sango." Shippou climbed off the bed and lay on the floor with Kirara. "Hey, where are Kagome and Inuyasha?" Shippou got up walked into the bathroom to find both out cold. "The baka, crowding Kagome like that!" Shippou stuck out his tongue and left the bathroom, returning to Kirara's side.  
  
The Next Morning.  
  
The sun crept into the hotel room where a kitsune, now-hanyou, reincarnated priestess, monk, friendly-demon-pet, and demon exterminator now slept.  
  
Miroku woke up and turned towards a familiar face. *GASP* "Sango?" He whispered, she was sound asleep. "Ooh." He grinned, he moved his hand to her waist, going down. *GASP* This gasp wasn't his. Sango turned around, grabbing Miroku's hand as it touched her 'special' place.  
  
Did we sleep together? Or just in the same bed? Sango worried herself. She blinked at him, and he blinked back. *WAMM* Miroku flew across the room and rubbed his head. It ached and felt like it was splitting into. "What were you doing in bed with me!?" She screamed and she slowly walked over to him.  
  
*SWEATDROP* Miroku moved his hand from his head, "GAAH! What are all these symbols on my hand? Is it another curse? I can't handle another one!" He moaned. Trying to rub it off his skin.  
  
"WHY IN THE HELL WERE WE IN THE SAME BED?!" Sango had awoken Kirara, but Shippou was still fast asleep.  
  
"I passed out, and I don't know. Don't yell, it hurts my head." Miroku whined.  
  
"IT HURTS.mine too." She rubbed her head and looked around. "Where are Kagome-sama and Inuyasha?"  
  
"He was probably luckier than I was." Miroku pouted, slowly getting up.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" Sango glared at him. "You were sure as hell lucky to be breathing right now!" She glared at him.  
  
"Nothing, just forget it." Miroku groggily walked over to the bed and lie back down.  
  
***  
  
*DRIP DRIP DRIP* Kagome woke up to drops of water falling on her face. She was soaking wet, still in yesterday's clothes. She realized an arm was wrapped around her. A now-hanyou Inuyasha was holding her like a teddy bear. "AAHH!" Kagome jumped up and screamed.  
  
Inuyasha bolted upright, looking at her. "What in all the hells" He looked at her, blushing.  
  
"I don't know!" Kagome climbed out of the tub, dripping water everywhere, and ran to her suitcase.  
  
"Kagome-sama?" Miroku got up, staring at her. "What happened?"  
  
"I d-don't know." She said, blushing. "I woke up with. with." Kagome couldn't say it, although she was a little happy about it.  
  
Inuyasha slowly came out of the bathroom, a little wet, trying to sneak into the closet.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. He turned, his cheeks still redder than ever.  
  
"WHAT?!" He yelled back.  
  
"OSUWARI!" *BOOM* Inuyasha fell to the floor.  
  
"What was that for? You caused me enough shit yesterday!" He growled.  
  
"What?" She looked concerned. "What did I do?"  
  
"First, you drink 'beer' and then fall on me, then I carry you here from that damn place and you hit me in." His voice trailed off, then returned. "After that you yell sit for no damn reason!" He looked at their shocked faces and continued. "As for you two bakas, you both got drunk from the same crap and then hit on each other, you both hit on ME!" Inuyasha looked at Miroku and Sango. He took a deep breath, "You were all so damn crazy last night." Inuyasha growled, happy to see he could again, and then walked into the walk-in closet and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"Whoa, he seemed really mad this time." Kagome looked from Sango to Miroku. Then she noticed only one bed had been slept in. "So." Kagome grinned at them both. "What did you do last night?" She nudged Sango in the ribs.  
  
"Huh?" Sango blushed *FIDGET FIDGET*, "Nothing! The hentai tried but." She glared at Miroku once again.  
  
"Sure." Kagome grinned and then turned her attention to the angry hanyou at hand. "I think we should apologize, even though he'll just yell at us. We all got drunk on beer and made him keep an eye on all of us." She looked at the closet then them. They nodded.  
  
***  
  
"What the hell does she think I tried? Does she think I'm a hentai like Miroku? Making me keep them all from exposing themselves for that sick man!" He growled and stared at the luggage in the corner. He cautiously walked over to the bag and looked inside, weird things were found. "Huh?" Inuyasha picked up a pink box with small packages inside. They had writing on the packaging, it read 'Tampon'. He decided it was better to leave it alone, no matter how much he was interested in finding out what the hell it was.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice came through the closet door. "We wanted to say we are sorry and want you to come out." Kagome's voice stopped and Miroku's came through.  
  
"Yes, we are grateful that you cared." Miroku's voice sounded genuine enough, Inuyasha decided to come out, it smelled bad in here anyway.  
  
"Glad to see you out Inuyasha." Kagome smiled and hugged him. "This was a weird vacation, you guys think you'll ever wanna come on a vacation with me again?" She looked a little sad.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Miroku smiled.  
  
"I guess." Sango smiled too, but glared when she saw Miroku inch toward her. "Touch me and you die." She growled. He inched back away.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha scoffed, "As long as I don't get babysitting duty again." He walked to the bathroom to hang his clothes to dry, he returned in a few minutes wearing a cotton robe.  
  
"What is that?" Miroku pointed to the weird apparel.  
  
"It's a robe." Kagome laughed when she saw Inuyasha sniff it.  
  
They all shared a laugh, except Inuyasha who scoffed and returned to his closet.  
  
"My mom says I can go somewhere this summer." Kagome continued the conversation. "I heard about one place, wanna come?" She smiled.  
  
"In America?" Miroku said hopefully, thinking everywhere was the same.  
  
"Yeah," Kagome smiled.  
  
"What's its name?" Sango smiled when she heard Inuyasha say this from the closet.  
  
"Cancun." Kagome grabbed her brush from the in table. "Can't wait to go!" They began to pack Kagome's bag, heading for home.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
